Catrouble
Catrouble is the non-binary ship between Catra and Double Trouble from the She-Ra and the Princesses of Power fandom. Canon Catra and Double Trouble met in season four when they shape shifted as Scorpia when she was leading horde soldiers and Scorpia into getting Hordak's equipment, Catra immedtly knew it wasn't Scorpia and asked who they were before Double Trouble shape shifted into her, surprising her and Scorpia. After going back to their normal self they introduced themselves and give their abilities to help the Horde with their plan as long as they get paid. They shape shift into Catra and fight Sdora who think's it's the real Catra, after slipping out they meet up with Scorpia and Catra. Scorpia applauds Double Trouble and they ask Catra how they did, she is proud of what they did, making them proud and they join the Horde. Double Trouble shape shifts into Catra as they meet Hordak, who is also surprised by their ability but tells them not to do it again to him, they then have Double Trouble shape shift into "Flutterina", a citizen Elberon wjo joins them in missions and gives intel back to Catra. During this time Double Trouble and Catra face time each other, with one session managing to make her laugh which they are happy about. They meet up one time after "Flutterina" comes back from a mission with She-Ra and turns back into Double Trouble where they give her intel face to face, they don't like that Catra isn't haven't fun and takes it very seriously but gives her information anyway, and likes her foreshadowing on the Horde's new weapon. In this episode he saves her from their base after Glimmer destroys it, Catra shows relief that they showed up and later thanks them for saving her as they go back to the Fright Zone, she also shows very little distress when Double Trouble mentions their payment after she thanks them. However in the end of the episode where Catra wants them to take advantage of Glimmer and Adora's cracked friendship, they smirk. In "Mer-Mysteries" when the princess and Bow come to terms that they'res a Horde spy with them they begin to catch them, Double Trouble face times Catra and tells her everything that is happening, she shows distress about they're cover might be blown but they reassure her that they'll be find and turn into someone else if the princesses catch onto "Flutterina. However this doesn't go to plan as they get captured and reveals themselves as Double Trouble, revealing that Salineas is now under command of the Horde, leaving them (mostly Mermista and Glimmer) distressed. In "Fractures" Glimmer tries to use a truth spell on them but it doesn't work and tries to rile Glimmer up by saying that Adora shouldn't be able to call meetings because she (Glimmer) is the queen and does a quick shape shift of Adora. Later in the end of the episode Glimmer tires the truth spell again, this time it works and Double Trouble reveals the Horde's plans to concur Etheria, and tells her that if the princesses are having so much trouble with Hordak, they don't stand a chance against Horde Prime. In "Destiny Part 1" Double Trouble escaped from Bright Moon and went back to the Horde, Catra is surprised to see them back and asks where they were, Double Trouble cradles her face and jumps on Catra's sentence of if they left her, but Catra quickly pushes them away. Double Trouble tells her that they got caught up in Bright Moon but says they brought something to cheer her up, that She-Ra is gone. After Catra puts things together that Bright Moon is unprotected, they confirm that it did cheer her up. Fanon Double Trouble immediately gained fans after their reveal on the season four poster and trailer which showed them working for the Horde. It quickly gained shipping fans in season four as they and Catra spend a lot of time together and get alone quite well, they even give Catra nicknames such as "Darling" and "Kitten" and is touch-feely with her. The two have respect for each other and Double Trouble often tried to get Catra to have fun, which they succeed in quite a few times, they also saved Catra's life which she genuinely thanked them for. When Double Trouble "betrayed" Catra in the last episode there was no spite or anger, but the opposite. They told Catra that she wasn't evil and didn't wish to be, telling her that people leave her because it was her fault not theirs. Surprisingly Catra doesn't show any anger or action to fight back, rather shock and guiltiness; some believe that Double Trouble is the reason Catra will change and join the rebellion and finally get her redemption. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia *Double Trouble calls Catra "Darling" and "Kitten". *Double Trouble seems to be the closes person to Catra throughout of Season 4.